The present invention relates to a tie rod end assembly for a motor vehicle steering system. A tie rod end according to the present invention provides an economically constructed pivot for joining elements of a steering linkage system.
In its presently preferred embodiment, the tie rod end of this invention has first and second housing parts that are of substantially identical construction. Each of the housing parts has a stem portion and an eye portion. The stem portion has a generally semi-cylindrical configuration. The eye portion has a generally U-shape in cross section with an inner frusto-conical wall and an outer wall that forms an extension of the semi-cylindrical stem. The first and second housing parts are arranged with the edges of the inner walls, the outer walls and the semi-cylindrical stem portions in abutting relationship. A weldment bead rigidly inteconnects the abutting edges of the outer wall and of the semi-cylindrical stem.
The inner frusto-conical walls of the first and second housing parts combine to form a convergent-divergent opening in which an annular elastomeric bushing is fitted. A sleeve is positioned within the annular elastomeric element and a fastener extends through the sleeve for connecting the tie rod end to a steering link. The inner surface of the stem portions is threaded so that the tie rod end assembly may be connected to another steering system member.